Strength of the Heart
by uzumakinamizakinaruto
Summary: What if at an early age Naruto got help. Help from the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto learns how to become a great ninja, narusaku pairing later on maybe... rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, if i did own Naruto i dont know what i would do haha**

Chapter 1: A hero is born

The council chamber of Konohagakure tended to be noisy, today it seemed was no exception. Sarutobi refrained from burning all of the civilian council members, and asked himself, why the hell Minato left him to retake this job. There was of course a valid reason since the Kyuubi had attacked, but he still could ask.

"The boy must be killed, it cannot be left alive, as it is," screeched one council woman by the name of Haruno thus pulling the Elderly Hokage from his thoughts. He sighed in exasperation, quietly, so that nobody would hear, and turned his head towards the council of self-preserving stuck-up diplomats.

"Could you all just ask one question at a time," he addressed them quietly. Somehow everyone heard him, but they never seemed to tone down the racket they were making. They were still shouting out profanities, and wanting to kill the demon, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Now I believe that Danzo was going to speak," he mumbled in a clearly bored tone. He never liked the man, since he believed that ninja were just weapons that should have no emotions at all.

"Thank-you, Hokage-sama," he addressed Sarutobi, "I do not believe that the child should be killed," this brought absolute silence. Everyone present knew that Danzo was a heartless bastard who didn't care for anyone except for himself, and the Village.

"What brought this about Danzo-san," asked Koharu, clearly interested in his reasoning for letting the boy live.

"I would like to take the boy under my wing and train him to become the greatest asset of Konohagakure," he replied with that sick smile of his. Sarutobi knew that this was the reason why Danzo wanted the boy to live; however there was no chance in hell he was going to allow Danzo to destroy the poor boy's mind. He was about to voice his opposition of the request, when Hiashi beat him to it.

"I believe first of all that we should have a vote on whether or not the child Uzumaki Naruto shall live or die," stated Hiashi betraying now emotion in his cold white pupil less eyes.

All talk stopped after this, as the shinobi council thought about what would happen should the boy die. Fortunately three council members knew the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai, these people being Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, and Shikaku Nara.

"Then let us begin the voting. I Hiruzen of the Sarutobi clan vote that Naruto should live," stated Sarutobi hoping that the rest of the clan heads would want the boy to live.

"I Hyuga Hiashi wish the boy to live," responded a smiling Hiashi, even though he didn't care if the boy lived, by voting for life he would be able to get on the Hokage's good side.

"The Nara clan votes for life", mumbled Shikaku obviously bored, and quickly fell asleep. Sarutobi looked over at Shikaku mumbling about the laziness of the Nara clan.

"The Akimichi clan votes for life," replied Choza

"The Inuzaka clan votes for death," replied Tsume

"The Yamanaka clan votes for death," stated Inoichi, gaining an approving nod from Tsume Inuzaka.

"I say the boy should die," stated an angry Danzo through gritted teeth. If Sarutobi wouldn't allow making the boy into a weapon, then there would be no use for his existence.

"The Uchiha Clan vote for the death of Naruto Uzumaki," stated Fugaku. Now everyone was looking at Shikuro Aburame as he was the final Clan head to vote on the matter. Shikuro seemed to be lost in thought, or that's what everyone thought since Shikuro had his face covered and had black sunglasses on.

"The Aburame clan votes for Naruto to live," blankly stated Shikuro.

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

The sun began to shine across the village of Konoha, and everything seemed like it was going to be a normal day. However the prankster from hell had other plans. Ten Anbu began franticly chasing around a strange orange blur shouting, "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BRAT." All the while you could hear the laughter of a small child having fun. Just as the Anbu were about to catch him, the boy vanished. "Where the hell did he go," asked a dog masked Anbu.

"Hell if I know, man that kids just way to difficult, when he comes out of hiding we'll take him to Hokage-sama, but for now let's just go report back," stated a Bear masked Anbu.

As the Anbu left, some paper came off the wall of some store and there stood a small three year old boy in an orange jumpsuit laughing at the stupid Anbu. 'Hmm I would of thought they'd catch me this time, haha just shows how awesome I am!' This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Later at the Hokage's office<strong>)

Sitting in his chair Sarutobi was glaring evilly at the pile of paperwork thinking if he stared at it long enough it would just go away. 'God why did I take back this job' Sarutobi asked himself, glaring at the photo of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He was about to actually do all of the paperwork, when Naruto burst into the room. He was about to ask him what he wanted, but then saw as he threw some paper over himself and stood next to the wall blending in with it, just then two Anbu came into the room.

"What's going on," Sarutobi asked the Anbu while glancing over to the place Naruto was hidden.

"Well Hokage-sama, Naruto..." began the Dog masked Anbu, when Sarutobi stopped him.

"Yes, yes I'm aware of what Naruto did, however it was a harmless prank, so it is no problem."

"But sir, he threw a flash tag wrapped around a kunai into the Jounin lounge scaring the shit out some of the people in there," stammered the Anbu.

"Is that all he did, well I'm impressed he didn't get caught. You can come on out now…Naruto", laughed Sarutobi as he threw two Kunai towards the wall where Naruto was hiding on.

"What the heck Oji-san" said Naruto in an upset manner.

"You stupid demo" yelled the Anbu as he was instantly impaled in the chest by twelve Shuriken. Sarutobi looked over at Naruto who was, what looked like, on the verge of tears, but also saw that his eyes had turned dark red. Seeing this he grabbed Naruto into a tight hug and let the boy cry his heart out. When his secretary told him that Team 9 was back from their mission, he told her to cancel all of his meetings and to ask for Team 9 to come back tomorrow.

"Can I ask you something Oji-san?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage knowing what was coming.

"Who were my parents" started Naruto making the Hokage blink in surprise and caught totally unaware. "And why did they leave me?"

The Hokage was baffled by this question, and took a minute to collect his thoughts, but he knew that now was not the time for him to tell, so he painfully lied and said, "I don't know who your parents were, and I'm sure they didn't leave you on purpose. When you turn fourteen, how about you and me go through the records, and see if we can find anything about your parents."

"O-Oji-san," stammered naruto with tears running down his face.

"Yes Naruto?" asked Sarutobi, wondering if there was anything he could do to help. He hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to adopt the boy, but tried to help and do anything for him.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me become a ninja," mumbled Naruto, hoping that he wouldn't be crossing the line.

"Should you wish to train under me then I will gladly take the position as your sensei. However you will still be going to the academy once you turn nine, that is if you can't beat me in a spar," laughed Sarutobi as he saw Naruto's jaw drop at his comment. "Alright Naruto, now what I am going to teach you is: **Taijutsu**, **Ninjutsu**, **Kenjutsu**, and **Fuuinjutsu**. I would like you to specifically specialize in **Fuuinjutsu**, and **Ninjutsu**, since they are very good things to know, and also because **Fuuinjutsu** isn't learned by very many people and would be a great asset. By the time you are fourteen, eleven years from now, I expect you to be at a high Anbu level or greater, so don't disappoint me now," said a smiling old coot.

It had been six years since the day Sarutobi had decided to take him as his apprentice. During this time he learned the history of Konoha, all of the Hogakes, and his three previous students, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, and Orochimaru, the three legendary Sannin. They had gotten this name by Hanzo of the Salamander during the second Great Ninja War. Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, was a flamboyant young boy, who later on in life taught Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Tsunade Senju, the Slug Queen, the sole surviving heir of the Senju clan, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju the First Hokage. She is known as the greatest medic-nin in the world. Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, betrayed the Leaf and became an S-Rank missing-nin who is currently searching for immortality. After the ten long painful years of training (cough) torture (cough cough) Naruto had become a Seal master, became proficient at **Ninjutsu**, **Kenjutsu**, and was rather good at **Taijutsu**. He learned plenty of Doton, Suiton, and Fuuton techniques. Years of waiting and training with Sarutobi-sensei had all paid off.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the Hokage)<strong>

The old Hokage sat in his office asleep, when suddenly his secretary walked in and said, "Umm Hokage-sama, Naruto-san is here to see you." Seeing that the Hokage started snoring, she just sent in Naruto to deal with him.

"Hey Sensei," said a cheerful blond nine year old boy.

"…"

"Sensei?"

"Huhh what?" mumbled the sleepy Hokage while rubbing his eyes. Seeing Naruto he immediately perked up, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Hearing this he thought, 'Wow he totally forgot that he was going to test me today_.' _He then threw a shuriken towards the Hokage, who immediately caught it and threw it, and he narrowly evaded it. "Oji-san what was that for?"

"You were the one who threw it first… so what can I do for you?" asked the Hokage.

"Well today was the day you told me you were going to test my skills to see if I had to go to the academy, or just continue training under you."

"Oh yeah you're right Naruto. Alright well come back in two hours with everything you'll need for our fight at the training grounds behind the Hokage monument," said the begrudging Hokage, 'I wonder if he might be able to beat me… HAHAHA nah he won't be able to, but he'll certainly give me a challenge,' thought the old Hokage as Naruto disappeared in a small yellow flash. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled the Hokage as he thought he just saw the Yondaime Hokage's secret jutsu. His secretary then rushed into the room wondering why he screamed something about the Yondaime.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

On the far end of the Village near the West Gate, Naruto was franticly running around his small one-person apartment gathering all of tools that he would need to fight his Oji-san, 'Alright 50 shuriken check, 50 kunai check, flash tags check, sword check, cool now all I gotta do is eat,' thought Naruto as he went over to his kitchen/living room cupboard and pulled out his small frog wallet and looked in the contents. 'Uhh only 400 ryo, that's probably only enough for one more meal and my rent for the month. I'll need to ask Oji-san for some more when I kick his ass,' he thought as he grabbed a hundred ryo and raced off to get some food. Walking along the streets, people were staring at him, and shying away from him, he wondered 'why are all these people so mean to me?'

'**It's because of me kit,**'said a voice in his head

"Who's there," he asked out loud, which got a lot of people to look at him like he was stupid or something.

'**Just go to the park and sit there. Oh and to talk to me don't talk, just think,**' said the mysterious voice in his head. He then walked over to the park and sat down, 'alright so who are you,' asked the voice, when suddenly he was transported into a sewer. Off in the distance was a loud animal growl, so he decided to go towards the sound. What seemed like 10 minutes of walking, he finally found himself looking at a large 50 foot gate with a slip of paper covering a part of the gate, with the word 'Seal'on it.

"**Ahh you finally came, I was wondering if you would ever show up,**" said a 45 foot tall blood red fox that just appeared behind the gate.

After seeing the large fox, he stumbled backwards and fell in the water filled sewer, and asked "Wh-what are you?"

"**AHAHAHAHA FOOLISH HUMAN, I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE ALL POWERFULL DEMON FOX**," bellowed the demon with a mighty roar.

"Umm alright, then why are you here?" asked the small blond.

"**It's because of your Yondaime Hokage who sealed me inside of you,**" said the infuriated nine-tailed fox.

"Wait your inside of me, then what are we in..."

"**Your mind yes, we are in your mind. That's not the point right now, the thing is you are about to fight your Sandaime Hokage, and I don't want you to lose badly, so I'm going to train you until your fight."**

"But my fight is in like an hour and a half, there's no way you'll be able to get me strong enough to fight Oji-san," questioned Naruto.

"**HAHA I like you kit, you're trying to think, unfortunately you're not all that bright, we're in your mind, and we have much longer than just an hour,**" laughed Kyuubi.

"So then what are you going to teach me Kyuubi-sama?" asked Naruto.

Taken back from the respect given to him, Kyuubi was speechless for a while, until he said, "**Well first is I would like you to sign this summoning contract. With this contract, you'll be the first human to summon the Fox clan, also you'll be able to summon me into battle,**" said Kyuubi with a sick sadistic grin on his face.

Walking through the bars of the gate, Naruto stood face to face with Kyuubi and asked, "Alright, where do I sign, and what do I sign with?" After getting over the shock of seeing Naruto walk through the Seal's barrier, Kyuubi pulled out a scroll with the Kanji word for Fox. He then watched as Naruto signed the contract with his blood. "**Alright Naruto, now what I want you to do is sit down and meditate and try to listen to everything you hear and listen to nature"**

"Well how about we change the scenery a little bit then," said Naruto as the once sewer transformed into a large green meadow with trees and flowers swaying with the cool wind that was blowing.

"**H-How did you do this?**" stammered Kyuubi as he was taking in the beauty of this place, he could see the tall oak trees swaying with the wind, the thousands of different colored flowers, the large river that fed the earth with life so that everything would survive.

"Well considering this place is my mind, I just thought that since you were planning on helping me instead of trying to hurt me, I imagined this place and here we are now," chuckled Naruto as he saw the look on Kyuubi's bewildered face.

"**Alright Naruto thank-you for this, now it seems I've actually taken up most of your time before your fight with Sandaime, so return to the real world and go eat so that you'll have enough strength. Oh and if you wish to talk, just think and I'll hear you, so we can talk like that instead of having you come into the seal just so we can talk."**

After his talk with Kyuubi, he saw he was siting underneath a large pine tree, and noticed that he could hear the birds chirping, water dripping from a nearby fountain, and could see a lot better. He could smell Miso Ramen which got him out of his trance as he raced toward Ichiraku's. Once at the stores entrance, he walked in and said, "Hey old man"

"Naruto how's it going, I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?" asked Old man Teuchi. He was delighted to see Naruto again after a few years of him not being seen around, not because he was his best customer no, but because he considered the little boy family.

"Well you see I've been doing a lot of work, so I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I couldn't because my sensei is a freaking slave driver that I didn't have time to visit," Naruto lamely said since he didn't think it would be good if he said Hokage-sama was training him. He didn't lie of course, he just didn't elaborate.

"Oh well that's alright Naruto, so what will it be this time hmm?" asked Teuchi.

"Ahh three Miso Ramen please," asked Naruto politely. After receiving his food, he quickly ate it, paid Teuchi, and ran off for the Hokage monument for his fight.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the Hokage)<strong>

The old Hokage stood at training ground 24 behind the Hokage monument waiting for Naruto to come for his spar. Secretly he had ordered the Clan Heads to watch the match to be able to determine what rank Naruto should become. Within the next ten minutes a cloud of dust was shooting straight towards the Hokage, and immediately His Anbu guards appeared next to him to protect him from the possible threat. When the dust cloud came closer, they could see a small boy running at incredible speeds towards them, they figured it must be Naruto, but since they couldn't see his usual orange jump-suit, they stayed. The dust blew away when a small blond boy wearing dark black Anbu shorts, a sleeveless dark blue shirt and a white trench coat with red flames at the end. Everyone present including Sarutobi were thinking _'Yondaime-sama/Minato-san' _when they noticed that it was really Naruto they just thought it was a type of Genjutsu to make them see the Yondaime. Sarutobi was thinking, '_ha you look just like your father wonder if you'll finally get the respect you deserve now,'_ but was then pulled out of thought when Naruto asked, "Are you ready Oji-san?"

"Ahh yes of course Naruto, whenever you're ready," said Sarutobi with a smirk. After he said it though, his smirk was wiped off his face as he doubled over when Naruto landed a solid kick to his stomach. "Hmm seems like you've gotten faster than before Naruto," said Sarutobi as he spat out some spit. He then charged Naruto and brought his fist towards Naruto's face, which Naruto caught and used the momentum to throw him on the ground. He then brought his leg down to hit Sarutobi's stomach, when Sarutobi back flipped and dodged his kick. Seeing that Taijutsu wasn't going to work, he pulled out his Katana, Shi Buringa (Death bringer) and swung the blade towards Sarutobi. As he did so, the slash caused a blade of wind to form and shoot towards Sarutobi. 'So he's using wind jutsu now interesting,' thought Sarutobi as he did some hand signs and shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," which in a poof of smoke an ape appeared and asked Sarutobi, "Why have you brought me here to fight this boy?"

"Well Enma, I want to test my students' abilities with a sword, and since I don't use a sword…"

"Right just do it already," said Enma in a bored tone. Sarutobi then had Enma turn into an Adamantium staff. When this was happening Naruto stood there and watched as his sensei brought out his most prized weapon to fight him. He felt honored to be able to go up against Enma, but he was also kinda frightened at the thought. So not feeling like being left out, he decided to test out his new summon, and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," and through the smoke, a fox about as tall as his waist appeared and looked around. When it looked at Naruto it said, "Greetings Naruto-sama, I am Hakiyo, what do you need?" after the fox said this, Sarutobi was wide-eyed staring at the small fox thinking, 'I've never heard of a Fox summoning contract, this is about to get interesting'

"Enma take care of the fox, while I deal with Naruto," said Sarutobi as the staff transformed back into Enma. But before Enma could attack, Naruto shouted "Fuuton- Daitoppa!" as a burst of wind blew Enma and Sarutobi across the field. As they landed on the ground, Naruto sped across towards them, and laid his sword across Enma throat. Enma then poofed and disappeared back into the Summoning realm. Seeing that Enma was now out of the battle, Sarutobi decided to attack at his full strength now. He then shouted, "Suiton Suigandan" (water style: Water Fang Bullet). Three Water bullets burst from Sarutobi's mouth and shot towards Naruto, which were evaded all except one which hit him square in the chest.

"How about we end this sensei," began Naruto as he then shouted, "Doton Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld)," as soon as he said this a small swamp appeared beneath Sarutobi and pulled him under leaving only his head above the surface. Sarutobi after being caught was franticly trying to find a way to escape the jutsu, but couldn't find a way, and so he admitted defeat. As Naruto was freeing Sarutobi from his jutsu, all the clan heads were looking at each other with a 'WHAT THE FUCK' look on their faces. Finally Hiashi spoke up, "Well I believe Naruto has skill that most likely surpasses all of our strength combined. Therefore, I believe that he should become the Kitsune Sannin."

Everyone was about to ask why Kitsune when Choza Akimichi said, "Hmm he can summon foxes, so I believe that he should become the Kitsune Sannin."

"So it is decided then Naruto Uzumaki is now the Kitsune Sannin," said Inoichi Yamanaka. From that day forth, the Legendary Sannin gained a new member, and became the four Legendary Yonnin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three hours later in the Hokage's office)<strong>

Naruto walked into the council room, and saw all of the Clan heads and Sandaime-sama talking amongst themselves, until he walked in which had everyone stop talking immediately.

"Hello Naruto, we have something to discuss with you," said Tsume the Head of the Inuzaka clan.

Sarutobi then began to speak, "Naruto your skill level is that of Kage level, to be able to fight me and win without breaking a sweat," Naruto smiled at that, "so we of the council have decided not send you to the academy, and to give you the official title of the Kitsune Yonnin. Now the legendary Sannin are no more, since you have become Sannin, the name has now changed to Yonnin. This means that you will be able to leave the village at any time, for as long as three years without being labeled as a missing-nin, But this also means that you will be charged with the protection of the village, and to gather information that may prove threatening to the village."

"So you mean that with the title of Yonnin I'm the second highest rank in the village under you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes that's what it means. On the battlefield, you are the highest rank and will be able to order others, and take over the mission if you believe the Jounin isn't doing a proper job," replied the Hokage, "Oh and before I forget, you will be paid 2,000 ryo a month." Everyone in the room burst into laughter after seeing the look on Naruto's face which looked completely astounded at so much money.

"That's AWESOME!" shouted Naruto as he began imagining what he could do with so much money. "Well I think I'm going to leave the village so I can go train, see different countries, and to set up my own spy network, so Ja Ne," yelled Naruto who was already out the door running towards his apartment. Later that day The Hokage announced to the village that the Legendary Sannin became the Legendary Yonnin due to the fact that the Kitsune Sannin joined the ranks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody thanks for your reviews on the first Chapter, and well the long wait is over, here is Chapter two, so hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any other Character from the Naruto stories.**

* * *

><p>It had been four years since he had left the village to go out to train, kick ass, make money, and have the time of his life. Walking down a hard dirt road, enveloped in trees that shaded the ground from the Sun, he could see deer within the woods eating grass, mice scurrying across the grass filled ground foraging for food, the foxes running around chasing each other and their prey, the rabbits hopping away from the foxes searching for protection. He could feel the wind blow across his face, and could hear all of nature in its wondrous glory. Then the majesty of nature dissipated as thirty foot tall oak gates appeared before him, The gate was open, which showed that anyone was welcome to come through, that is if they had permission, a hundred yards from the gate there were markings on the ground which represented that there was a seal in place which would notify who nears the village at any given point at any given time. The forest was cut off as a thirty foot tall wall was surrounding a village, The Hidden Leaf Village, his home. As he strode towards the village, two Chunin were sleeping on guard duty. Seeing that they were asleep, he decided to have a little fun at their expense. He pulled out a two kunai, wrapped flash tags around both of their hilts, and threw them at the two Chunin impaling their shirts to the back of the booth they were sitting in. The two immediately awoke only to be blinded by the flash tags that now exploded in their faces. After the flash was gone and the two could see, there was a man standing in front of them. The man had blonde hair, wore dark blue pants, a blue long sleeve shirt that was covered by a green Jounin vest, and had a sleeveless white trench coat with cherry red flames at the bottom with an orange swirl on the back of the coat, the man was wearing a dark green swirled mask with two holes for deep ocean blue eyes.<p>

"I do believe you shouldn't sleep on the job boys, now tell me your names," commanded the stranger.

"You're the one who should tell us your name since you are an intruder in our village," stated the two Chunins as they took up a battle position.

"Of course where are my manners," began the man as he pulled off his mask revealing his blonde hair and chiseled face, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the Kitsune Yonnin."

The two Chunin stood there with their jaws dropped all the way to the ground, and quickly stammered out, "G-Gomen Naruto-sama, we're sorry we didn't recognize you we…"

"It's no matter, just next time don't let me catch you sleeping again, next time that flash tag might be an explosive tag," snickered Naruto as he left the now pale Chunin to their guard duties. As he walked past the Academy he wondered about how those brats were doing since he last saw them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback, 3 years ago)<strong>

_He was walking across town, when he saw the academy, and was curious what it was like since he never went to it. So he walked into a classroom, sat at a desk in the back corner and placed a Genjutsu on himself to hide him and the desk from view. It was an A-rank Genjutsu, so he figured nobody would be able to sense it, and he watched the classroom fill with life. Two girls were trying to get into the classroom at the same time. _

_The pink haired girl screamed like a banshee saying, "Let me through Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun will be mine."_

"_Like hell forehead, he will be MINE," yelled the blonde, someone from behind them pushed both of the girls who fell on the ground. A large kid eating chips then walked into the room, followed by a short pineapple shaped kid mumbling, "Troublesome…" _

'_Hmm must be an Akimichi and Nara, the students in this class are probably clan heads,' thought Naruto as he watched the rest of the kids file in as well as some Chunin with a scar across his face._

"_Alright Kids sit down, and pay attention," yelled the Chunin, "Who can tell me who was the Fourth Hokage?"_

_The small pink girl that he saw trying to get into the classroom first immediately shot her hand in the air. The Chunin then looked at her and said, "Sakura"_

_The pink haired girl named Sakura then said, "The Yondaime Hokage, also known as Minato Namikaze, he fought and killed the Kyuubi which saved the Village from destruction."_

"_Very good Sakura that's entirely correct, now can anyone tell me what his name on the battlefield was?" asked the Chunin Iruka. Seeing that everyone had a blank confused expression on their faces, he started to say, "His name was Konoha's…" when a voice seemed to echo around the room saying, "Konoha's Yellow flash. Creator of the Rasengan, and the Flying Thunder God technique, he was also the Jounin Leader of Kakashi Hatake, Rin Inuzaka, and Obito Uchiha." _

_The mass of students were hysterically looking around the classroom to find where the voice came from, and who said it. Iruka scared shitless was eyeing every corner of the room looking for something, when he noticed a genjutsu in the back of the room, and muttered "kai," but the genjutsu didn't break._

"_Ahh so I see you've noticed my genjutsu, very good, but can you defend yourself," said the mysterious voice as two shuriken appeared and shot towards Iruka. All the children noticing the danger tried to throw kunai to intercept it, but they all missed. Iruka then pulled out his own shuriken and threw them at the two flying towards him hitting them, making them fall on the ground. _

_Laughing the voice said "Very good Iruka-san, but can you protect your students as well?" Just then two kunai flew towards Iruka, and then two more kunai flew straight towards the blonde-haired girl Ino. Iruka dodged the kunai flying towards him, but couldn't reach Ino in time, and watched as the two kunai stopped right in front of Ino's face. Looking at the two Kunai that were right in front of her face, Ino screamed and then fainted on the spot. _

"_How disappointing Iruka-san, you couldn't save your student. Luckily I wasn't an enemy ninja as you would have lost quite a few promising genin, as well as a few future clan heads," reprimanded the strange voice as he dropped the genjutsu revealing a lone figure sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a desk. _

"_Hey stupid who do you think you are, messing with me," rebuked a small raven-haired boy with a smirk on his face, "Do you know who I am, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, an Uchiha, the elite of the village."_

"_If you are the elite, then why did your kunai miss the kunai I threw at your sensei? Eh boy," scolded the mystery man. This got all the guys to laugh, at the boy Sasuke, who just said "Hn," and resumed his brooding and looking out the window without a care._

_Sakura jumped up and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT SASUKE-KUN, HES A GREATER NINJA THAN YOU MISTER!"_

"_First of all Sakura-__**chan**__," the stranger began in a mocking tone, "Your precious Sasuke-kun isn't even a ninja yet, therefore he can't be a better ninja than me. Second of all I out-rank everyone here." This caused the class to roar with laughter, and caused Sakura to blush and plump down in her chair._

"_Then who are you, and would you please remove your mask for us to see who you are," requested Iruka._

"_Certainly, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the Kitsune Yonnin," said the stranger and removed his mask showing his chiseled face, his deep ocean blue eyes, and whiskers?_

"_N-Nani! Naruto-sama I'm so sorry, I-I should have…" began a stuttering Iruka. Everyone jaw-dropped and stared at Naruto except a pineapple-shape headed boy Shikamaru who was asleep and seemed to be mumbling "Troublesome"_

"_No you couldn't have known I would be here to test your dedication, it was completely random that I walked in this particular classroom," cut off Naruto, who was thinking 'oh how I love seeing people's reactions as to when they learn who I am.' All the girls were staring at him with stars in their eyes, and were wondering the same thing until a lavender haired girl with pupil less eyes asked, "Why are you called the Kitsune Yonnin?" When the girl asked this, everyone including the boys stared at him keen on finding out the answer._

"_Well how about I just show you," said Naruto smiling as he walked outside and stood in the center of a training field. He then shouted, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU," as a giant column of smoke appeared with a poof and out of the stood a fifteen foot fox. _

"_**Naruto-sama why have you summoned me, I don't see a battle commencing,"**__ growled the giant fox._

"_Ahh Sasomi, what a pleasant surprise, I was try to summon Hakiyo, guess I put in too much Chakra," answered Naruto putting his hands behind his head while laughing. The students stood there with an awed look on their faces, all except Sasuke who was gritting his teeth in anger, 'how is he so strong, he WILL teach me how to do that,' thought Sasuke. He walked up to Naruto and through gritted teeth said, "I demand you teach me how to do that." _

_Naruto laughed and retorted, "first of all, you need to sign the Fox summoning contract…"_

"_Then give me the stupid contract," demanded Sasuke as he was hoisted into the air by Sasomi's tail, who roared, __**"You will never be able to summon us you piece of trash, even should Naruto-sama allow you to sign our summon contract, my kind shall never come to your aid," **__Sasomi then threw Sasuke on the ground creating a five foot crater. Naruto then rushed over to Sasuke and checked to see if anything was broken. "Hmm fractured wrist… no I need to do something about that," Naruto stated as he wrenched Sasuke's other arm out of its socket which made Sasuke loss consciousness, "There we go, consider that your punishment. Iruka, if you'd please take Sasuke-san to the hospital so that they can heal his injuries from… training, yeah training." Dumbfounded Iruka grabbed the now unconscious Sasuke and ran off to the hospital, "Class is over today, you may do as you wish," shouted back Iruka. _

"_Sweet we got out four hours early!" yelled a small boy with face paint, and a white dog sitting on top of his head. 'Must be an Inuzaka,' thought Naruto, as the students stood to face him, "What?" He asked. _

"_Well you just kicked Sasuke-teme's ass, and now you're like my hero, how old are you?" asked the Inuzaka boy, he then got hit by Ino and Sakura who both yelled, "BAKA YOU DON'T JUST ASK PEOPLE HOW OLD THEY ARE!"_

_Chuckling, Naruto said, "It's quite alright, I don't mind. I'm about your age, I'm nine." Sakura and Ino just stared into his face, when suddenly the Inuzaka shouted, "But how, I'm nine and I'm not even that strong. Dude you are now my ultimate rival, my names Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he pointed to the little white dog on his head who barked. "Oh right, this here is Hinata," Kiba said pointing towards the lavender haired girl, "That guy in the weird trench coat with black glasses is Shino," he said pointing towards the boy, "and then there's Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Lee, "Kiba stated as he pointed out everyone. _

"_Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan, Ino-san, Hinata-san, Ten-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san, Lee-san, Choji-san, Neji-san, and Shikamaru-san when I return I want to play you in a game of Shogi. Well Ja Ne," stated Naruto as he raced away, leaving the academy students in a cloud of dust. _

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)<strong>

Naruto raced up to the Hokage's office, and asked the secretary, "May I go in ma'am?"

Seeing that it was Naruto, she immediately said, "Hokage-sama is in a meeting right now, but you may go in and wait at the back of the room." He said thank-you and walked into the office, and saw a tall silver-haired Jounin holding a small orange book, with its title scratched off, 'Hmm must be Kakashi,' he thought.

Looking over Kakashi's shoulder, Sarutobi could see one of his students, Naruto. Seeing the Hokage's attention was diverted Kakashi turned around caught a look at Naruto and thought, 'Minato-sensei,' before he fainted.

Looking down at Kakashi, Sarutobi thought, 'huh he must have mistaken Naruto for Minato,' he was wrenched from his thoughts as he was pulled off the ground and wrapped into a hug. Laughing he said, "Naruto it's good to see you and all, but I am the Hokage and it won't be good for the Hokage to be seen in the air being hugged by someone. So instead how about we go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen." The two then left the room leaving an unconscious Kakashi sprawled on the floor. Kakashi then woke up saying, "I just had the weirdest dream, and I saw Minato-sensei standing right in front of me." He then saw himself in the Hokage's office, just with no Minato, and no Hokage, standing in the doorway though was the Hokage's secretary chuckling to herself. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he jumped out the window and started to walk down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and the Hokage)<strong>

The two walked towards Ichiraku's in friendly silence. He hadn't seen his Sensei in years and there was a lot to talk about. When they reached the shop, Naruto walked in followed by the Hokage, Teuchi looked over at the two and asked, "Hokage-sama what can I get for you and your friend here?"

"Do you not recognize your best customer old man?" asked Naruto. Teuchi then looked Naruto up and down trying to figure out who he was, and then he came to the conclusion, "No, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"In flesh old man," Naruto chuckled.

"Ayame get out here Naruto's back," Teuchi shouted towards the back room. Immediately a tall thin brunette wearing an apron burst out from the back door screaming, "Where is he?"

"Right here Ayame-chan," said Naruto shyly.

She then ran out from behind the counter and embraced him in a big hug, "Naruto-kun your back, you're finally back," squealed Ayame as she was unknowingly suffocating Naruto who was now turning a dark shade of purple. The Hokage tapped Ayame on the shoulder, which caused her to look at him, and then back at the purple-faced Naruto. She quickly let him go and allowed him to take a big gulp of air, and then resumed her hug, just not as tight.

"It's good to see you to Ayame-chan," mumbled Naruto into her shoulder. The two were soon wrenched apart, with Sarutobi pulling Naruto, and Teuchi pulling Ayame away from each other, with Ayame mumbling, "stupid dad, not letting me spend time with Naruto." The two old men both laughed a good hearty laugh as Naruto began ordering his food.

"So tell me Naruto, what have you been doing these past four years?" questioned Sarutobi, Ayame and Teuchi were also waiting for his answer.

"Well I traveled all around, to Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure," when Naruto said Iwagakure Sarutobi flinched, " which in Iwagakure I learned a few things, like a couple of Doton Jutsus, and also something the Hokage and I will speak about later. But enough about me, what about you guys?" asked Naruto with great curiosity.

"Well the ramen stand has been the same; it's been quiet though since you weren't around for the past couple of years," stated Teuchi lamely.

"Like Teuchi said it has been quiet for quite some time, however, it will get a lot louder come a few months from now, since the Chunin exams will be taking place in Konoha this year," smiled Sarutobi.

"Yeah I heard about that while I was in Kumo, so have you picked who's going to proctor the three stages?" asked Naruto now intent on hearing this.

"Well for the first stage, Ibiki Morino is going to be the proctor. The second stage is going to be proctored by none other than Konoha's Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi," stated Sarutobi.

With a horrified expression Naruto jokingly said, "My God Sensei by the time they're done with them, there won't hardly be anyone in the finals, if anyone makes it that is. Who's the poor sucker you've got for the third stage?"

"Well Naruto I was going to ask you to be the proctor," pleaded Sarutobi.

"What! No, No way in hell Sensei," argued Naruto as he stood up to make his point.

"Did I mention you'll get paid 20,000 ryo for taking the job?" question Sarutobi as he waved a scroll in his hands.

"Haha! It's still gonna be a no, I have enough money from writing my book," laughed Naruto.

"You wrote a book Naruto, which one?" Ayame asked slightly curious.

"This one," Naruto stated as he pulled out a red and blue book called Precious People Make You Stronger. 

Ayame then had the same book in her hand, with her other hand over her heart gasping, "Y-You wrote this? Oh my god will you please sign it for me?" she asked using her puppy dog eye no jutsu. He looked over at Sarutobi and Teuchi and both shook their heads saying that no man had ever been able to resist, and if he could then he would be the greatest man in the world. Sighing Naruto grabbed the book and signed the inside of the book, "to Ayame with love, Naruto Uzumaki." Ayame squealed and ran off to show all of her friends.

"Sorry Naruto but I didn't want to play this card, but I order you to be the proctor for the third stage of the Chunin exams," stated Sarutobi.

"Well would you look at that, time for another three year…" began Naruto.

"Nope you're staying here, and for the Chunin exams in two months, got it Naruto," ordered Sarutobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," accepted Naruto. "Well I'm going to go out of the village for some time, maybe gonna go visit the Wave since I got two months until the Exams, so bye," Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash. Sarutobi gaped at what he just saw, he knew that the thing Naruto wanted to talk to him about was his family, but he never expected him to master one of his father's jutsus.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

He appeared in his small unkempt, dust filled apartment in a yellow flash, which made all the dust in the room fly into the air. He sneezed as the dust filled his nose, which only proved more problematic since the dust just hung in the air. Making the necessary hand seals, he said, "Kage bushin no jutsu," as an exact replica of him-self appeared next to him. "Cleanup this place, I'm going to the Wave country, so before you dispel yourself, make sure you clean as much as possible," he ordered the clone as he himself walked out and started to run towards the west gate. Reaching the gate, he saw the two Chunin he met coming into the village asleep again. Walking up to them he asked, "Boys, whatcha doing?" as he twirled two kunai in his hands. Waking up the two Chunin nearly shit themselves as they saw Naruto play with two deadly kunai in his hands. "We wouldn't want the village to lose two guards now would we boys," manically laughed Naruto. The two immediately shook their heads no, "Good next time I may not be so lenient," shouted Naruto as he ran out the gate. Looking down on the booth he saw a scroll that had Boom written on it. A seal appeared on the scroll glowed blue. The two Chunin looked at each other and both said, "Oh shit," as the scroll exploded and covered them in rainbow colored paint. Naruto laughed as he heard a small explosion from the scroll he had left for the Chunin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fifty miles from Konoha)<strong>

They were on their first C-rank mission, escorting some old drunken carpenter, Tazuna, to the Wave, and to protect him while building a bridge. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi were ordered on the mission, and Sasuke was itching for a battle to test his skills. "Kakashi-sensei, why is there a puddle of water over there? I mean it hasn't rained here for a while, so why's there a puddle," question Sakura as she pointed to a small puddle of water about ten feet away.

"Hmm good point Sakura, I'm not quite sure…" began Kakashi as from out of the water two figures popped up and slashed him to pieces. The two figures were two missing-nin Chunins wearing clawed gloves and holding a long metal chain. Sakura and Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the spot where Kakashi died. "KAKASHI-SENSEI," screamed Sakura. Hidden thirty feet from the fight Kakashi sat on a tree wanting to know what his students were going to do, when a bag of popcorn was thrust in his face. He nearly fell off the tree, but then saw a masked man sitting next to him eating popcorn. "You know you probably should go help your students Kakashi-san," said the stranger.

"Well why don't you go help them," rudely asked Kakashi.

"Oh please I'm enjoying the show, I haven't seen Sasuke getting beat up in years, and besides we both know the Banshee would probably just faint once she saw what would seem like another enemy," uttered the stranger. Looking at the man's mask Kakashi just shrugged and grabbed some of the popcorn and resumed watching his students.

"Sakura stay back your no match for these guys, only I'll be able to beat them since Kakashi is gone," commanded Sasuke as he turned to face the enemy ninja.

"Oh, and what makes you believe that you can beat us hmm," snickered one of the enemy ninja.

"Because I'm an Uchiha, and only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha," yelled Sasuke as he charged the two ninja. The ninja grabbed a chain, grabbed both ends and waited until Sasuke was nearly upon them, when they wrapped the chain around him and plunged their clawed gloves into Sasuke's stomach. Turning to Sakura the ninja walked over and said, "Give us the bridge builder, and we'll spare your life." In the trees Kakashi was about to jump in and help, when the stranger blocked him with his arm shaking his head no.

Looking dumbly at Sasuke's bleeding body, she shook her head saying, "No, you'll have to go through me to get to Tazuna," as she pulled out a kunai, grasping it in her hands, and readied herself for the attack. The two ninja rushed her, but as the two reached the girl, they were cut in half by a masked man who appeared in front of them with a sword. Sliding the sword back into its sheath, the man walked up to Sakura and lowered her kunai that was still within her hands prepared to strike out. Trying to protest, she couldn't find the strength to stop the man as she was lowering her kunai. The man then walked over to Sasuke, pulled out a needle, and roughly stiched his wounds so that he wouldn't bleed to death. Staring in awe Sakura was about to yell what the man was doing, when in a cloud of smoke Kakashi appeared.

As he was standing up Sasuke mumbled, "Why are you here, you died."

Sighing Kakashi looked at his students and said, "I used a kawarimi no jutsu to replace myself with a log, and transformed the log into my mangled body that you see there," as he pointed towards the blood soaked ground with his supposed body parts that now smoked and turned into cut up pieces of wood.

"Whatever," lamely said Sasuke as he continued on walking down the road with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura shouted out to him, "Aren't you proud of me Sasuke-kun." He just ignored her and kept walking. Turning to the masked man, she declared, "Thank-you for saving me, if you hadn't shown up I would have died."

"It's nothing Sakura-chan, if I might be so bold as to ask, why do you love Sasuke-san, has he ever acknowledged you, or said anything nice to you at all," stated the masked man.

At the honorific chan, she perked up and looked into his mask seeing his cerulean ocean blue eyes and thought, 'there was only one person who ever called me Sakura-chan', "N-Naruto? Is that you?"

Pulling off his mask, Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'm glad you recognized me Sakura, you're more perceptive than your sensei here." Her cheeks flushed pink as he kissed her hand, and then fainted into his arms.

Staring at Naruto, Kakashi accidentally uttered, "Yondaime-sama."

"I'm sorry but I don't see my father anywhere besides he's been dead for twelve years."

"F-Father, what do you mean by father," asked Kakashi who was slightly pale.

"I mean my full name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the Kitsune Yonnin," stated Naruto as Kakashi fainted and fell on the ground. Sighing Naruto made a shadow clone and had him carry Kakashi over his shoulder, while the real Naruto was carrying Sakura bridal style. He looked over behind him, and asked Tazuna "So where exactly are we going?" Getting over his surprise Tazuna led him over to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tazuna's house)<strong>

Opening the door, a young woman appeared in the doorway, and was shocked to see two unconscious people being brought into her house while her father walked in behind the man carrying the two unconscious people. "Go upstairs, and the two doors on the left will be your rooms," shouted Tazuna as Naruto had already begun walking up the stairs.

"Father who are they," asked the woman.

"My darling daughter Tsunami, the two unconscious people are the ninja that I hired, although I don't know who the other man is, the others know who he is and respect him so he must be another Konoha ninja," answered Tazuna.

Once he put Sakura and Kakashi in their respected rooms, he noticed something was missing, Sasuke, 'ahh crap now I gotta go get him,' he thought. He then raced downstairs to find Tazuna and the young woman, who seemed to be his daughter or something talking. Racing outside Naruto yelled back, "I'll be right back, just got to get some trash." Leaving Tazuna and his might-be daughter, he went out to search for Sasuke.

'**Hey Naruto, channel some of my chakra into your eyes, ears, and nose so that you'll be able to find that filth faster,' **growled Kyuubi in his head.

'Thanks Kyuubi, we'll talk after this," thought Naruto as his eyes turned into slits and red eyes. After about five minutes, he smelled something terrible, and figuring it was Sasuke he ran to where the scent was. When he reached the area, he watched the emo-boy walking along the road from a tree. Jumping down in front of the boy, he ordered, "come on Sasuke, everyone else is already at Tazuna's house resting, and so should you be after going through the beating you just had. "

"Who are you to order me around loser," snickered Sasuke. Not wanting to argue with the boy, Naruto just hit him on the head knocking him unconscious and dragged him back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter two, hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
